dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unequalled Ultimate Power Cooler/@comment-32151319-20191030070953
My fastest unit overview yet. Havent watch any showcase videos yet. Only using theories after theories. Time to give my very very long opinion that you may agree or disagree Leader skill: A pretty great leader skill. For starters, he's a double category lead with both categories being good categories. Then, he gives out a decent 130% HP boost and a great 170% ATK and DEF boost which is amazing SA effect: Pre-transform: Its pretty good. He lowers ATK and DEF which could be detrimental for your victory as he makes opponents hit and tank less hard. The thing is some events have an immunity against this effect so this effect is useless in certain events. Still, there are also some other events that doesnt have an immunity against this effect so its still pretty good Post-transform: Its great. Stack attack + making opponents tank less hard = recipe for OP attack stat. Nuff said Passive skill: Pre-transform: Its really great. First of all, he gives himself a decent 100% buff to his ATK and DEF. That might not sound amazing but dont forget he gives a Ki +2 and 30% ATK and DEF buff to all "Transformation Boost" units when there's 1 opponent which makes him a good support unit. When there's 2 or more units however, he gives a whopping Ki +2 and a 50% ATK and DEF buff to all "Conquest of Terror" units. That makes him a great support unit when there's 2 or more opponents. Overall, this passive makes him a hard hitting and support unit rolled into 1 which makes this passive skill a great one Post-transform: Its also really great. There's not much to say tho as he only gives himself +3 Ki and a WHOPPING 180% BUFF!! He also does additional attacks that could be a SA which is amazing and he also does crits against some enemies which is good. Overall, his post-transform passive makes him a great tanker and a superb hard hitter which is of course great Link skills: His links are sadly not too great. He doesnt have any very common ki link and some of his links are only good with "Most Malevolent Clan" units. He does have some good links such as BBB and Fierce Battle Categories: Its not too much but not too little either. The good thing is he's a great unit to bring in all of his team options which is good Other stuff: His animations (SA and transformation) are amazing to look at. His 12 Ki Multiplier is as expected from a dokfest units are 150%. Also, his SA level is grindable which is great Verdict: He's just amazing. His leader skill makes his teams offensively and defensively powerful. His pre-transform passive makes him a great hard hitting / support unit while his post-transform passive makes him one of the most offensively powerful dokfest TURs to date while also being really good defensively. Both of his SA effects are really good. His categories are good. His only minor issue is his links although you could counter that by bringing "Most Malevolent Clan" units. Overall, a really great dokfest unit that's worth the stones and worth the SA grind